vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stewie Griffin
Summary Stewie Griffin is one of the main characters in the animated series, Family Guy. An infant who acts in an adult way, Stewie was initially obsessed with violence and matricide. He is the youngest child of Peter and Lois Griffin, and the youngest brother of Meg and Chris. Over the duration of the series, the violent aspects of Stewie's personality have been toned down, and he has evolved into being eccentric and flamboyant. He has also come to have a very close friendship with the family's anthropomorphic dog, Brian (whom he originally used to antagonize in the earliest episodes). Stewie is a prodigy who has a very sophisticated psyche. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Low 2-C Name: Stewart Gilligan "Stewie" Griffin Origin: Family Guy Gender: Male Age: 1 Classification: Human child, genius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (Skilled in using ray guns and normal firearms), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled in driving cars and piloting several types of aircraft), Toon Force, Fourth Wall Awareness, Regeneration (Mid; seen here), Martial Arts (Skilled in karate), Broadway Force, limited Plot Manipulation via cutaways, Energy Manipulation with his ray gun, Explosion Manipulation via explosives (Also created a bomb that was set to explode if Mort burped), Fire Manipulation with flamethrower | All previous, plus Time Travel, Time Manipulation (By reversing the flow of time), Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Reality Warping, Cloning, Biological Manipulation (Created a machine that altered his reproduction system into that of a female's. Also switched bodies with Brian), Dream Manipulation (Made a machine that allowed him to travel into other people's dreams), Mind Manipulation and Mind Control with mind-related devices, Memory Manipulation (Can delete people's memories), Teleportation (Can teleport to different multiverses and timelines), Size Manipulation (with Shrink Ray), Precognition (Can see possibilities of situations with his simulation goggles), Weather Manipulation (Controlled the world's weather with the Weather Device so he could destroy broccoli), Ice Manipulation (His Carbonite Freeze Gun froze a security guard solid for 10 years), Soul exchange via Particle Interchange Transport Attack Potency: Small Building level (Is physically one of the strongest Griffins, right next to Peter. Went toe-to-toe with Brian, knocked down Lois with a chair so hard that it broke, and fought Penelope. Brutally injured Brian . Capable of hurting himself ) | Universe level+ (He created the universe by using his time machine, reversed the progress of time itself for the entire universal continuum) Speed: Superhuman (Faster than Brian) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Comparable to his father. Lifted a grown man with his feet and easily pushed around other men) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level '(Can take hits from Brian. Survived getting punched by Peter. Survives a great number of explosions on a semi-regular basis. Survived getting hit by a bus and getting run over by the Griffin family's car while already suffering a major head injury. Also survived an explosion that obliterated an airplane. Was fine after being in an intense helicopter crash. Can tank point-blank rocket launcher shots) 'Stamina: Incredibly high (Can still go on in a fight even after receiving several fatal wounds all over his body) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons | Universal+ (He can travel to different timelines) Standard Equipment: His inventions. Also regularly carries a ray gun, a pistol, some explosives, and a flamethrower on him. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Usually regarded as the smartest character in the series. Invents gadgets that far surpass modern technology on a daily basis, such as a mind control device, a weather device, a hypnosis machine, a multiverse traveler, a device that can swap bodies, and most importantly, a time machine. Also incredibly skilled in martial arts and an expert in marksmanship and weaponry). However, due to being a baby, he somewhat lacks common sense (for example, he has no idea how to use a toilet, had no idea what trick-or-treating was, and believed that Peter had actually disappeared during a game of peekaboo). Weaknesses: Can be arrogant. Somewhat naive as he is still a baby, as demonstrated above. Key: Base | With Preparations Others Notable Victories: Doctor Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) Doctor Doofenshmirtz's Profile (Both at Low 2-C, Speed equalized, both had a month of prep, and both were bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Family Guy Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Geniuses Category:Comedy Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Biology Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Memory Users Category:Ice Users Category:20th Century Fox Category:Adult Swim